Scatter
by Kazeshina Penn
Summary: Shizuo is tired of dates consisting text messages and pretending to not notice each other. Taking a new twist, Izaya doesn't quite know what to think. ShizIzzy, lemon, M, foul language, smut.


Holding hands? Never. Walking side by side? Another negative. Riding to dates together? As if. Talking to each other while on a date? Not usually.

Yes, Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara were no typical couple, but were they typical as individuals in the first place? The planetarium was what Izaya had wanted, and Shizuo texted his partner back 'Sure, whatever.' The text back would be due at any moment. They certainly weren't a romantic or loving couple. Shizuo still didn't know _why_ they were a couple. He figured Izaya did it for kicks, and Shizuo just figured that he'd better put all his passion for the man to non violent actions.

The text came back, "WHY DO YOU JUST AGREE WITH ME? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY BACKBONE, SHIZZY?" Shizuo took a deep breath, closing his palm around his phone on the edge of strangling the device. "YEAH" he replied. "BUT I JUST WANT TO GO TO THE PLANETARIUM. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME AGAIN OR I'LL KICK YOU ASS"

They communicated more, straightening out locations and times to arrive. Shizuo would arrive in his car at the south entrance in half an hour, Izaya arriving by whatever means he usually arrived by at the north entrance fifteen minutes after that. They would look at opposite attractions, text each other what they thought, go to the large theater exhibit, sit on opposite side of the theater, leave, go on the solar system virtual roller coaster, masking faces so that no one would notice that the two went in together, but still probably not sit near each other or talk to each other. And then they would leave, and meet up at either Izaya's or Shizuo's apartment for the usual 'festivities'.

Shizuo pulled up at the south entrance of the dome shaped building, parking his mess of a car and walking inside through the chilly morning air. He walked around the different exhibits of the planets and stars and telescopes, giving an honest attempt to be interested. If they were coming to the place, he might as well be interested, since he and Izaya probably wouldn't communicate verbally the whole time they were there.

Izaya walked through the cold air, hands in his coat pocket, entering the north end of the building casually. He saluted the ticket collector who, in turn, didn't ask him for his ticket. No one with a brain in that city asked for a ticket from Izaya Orihara. He wondered if Shizuo had had to pay to get in. The blond was another person who the whole city lived in fear of upsetting.

"I'M IN" Izaya texted to Shizuo, looking over the astroid model on display. There was no response. The informant frowned. He continued looking around, 'admiring' the stars as people cleared away from him. He clutched his phone, waiting for some form of response. Still nothing. With a huff, he checked to see if the message had gone through. The status said sent and read. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? I'M LOOKING AT SOME EXHIBIT ON TELESCOPES" Izaya sent, pocketing his phone and continuing, an uneasy feeling in his gut.

Shizuo smirked slightly, recieving another message from his partner. If they weren't going to communicate while at the space museum, Shizuo figured that he might as well make the bastard miss him. He continued on, looking at the different exhibits, viewing children load on and off the virtual cosmic collision ride.

Izaya in the mean time was getting irritated. He stared at his phone as if it were the screen's fault there were no responses. He held it up, checking if he had service in the hall of stars. He shook it angrily, pulling the antenna in and out, trying to see if any messages would trickle through. He hadn't noticed the spectators until he was about ready to throw the device at the ground. He blinked, grinning and continuing on as if nothing were wrong.

"So Shizzy-chan," he muttered under his breath. "You're ignoring me."

He looked around skeptically. The blond man had to be around somewhere. It was completely impossible to focus on the various displays. His detail prone crimson eyes scanned carefully. It was, for the most part, one wide, opened room, that Shizuo should've been visible in somewhere.

"The show will begin in fifteen minutes," a man standing beside the door to the theater called.

Izaya scanned the crowd of people again, seeing no sign of his date. He walked into the theater, tossing his ticket into the collectors hand with nonchalant. His eyes looked over the theater carefully, but he didn't see Shizuo anywhere. With a frown, he took a seat in the front row, watching as no one took any seats near him.

He remembered why he got into the mess of a relationship. While he would never ever say it aloud, after putting everything into place, he was on top of the world, every human in sight sitting like a duck in the palm of his hands. So of course, no one would ever want to upset him. No one would want to stir the man who decided their fate. Nobody would let him feel anything, except one human, who didn't care where he was or what situation he was in. Shizuo Heiwajima honestly didn't give a care what happened to him, and how the person in charge felt. It was a thrill to be with him, to be thrown around, to be treated like shit. He enjoyed the pain, he enjoyed that feeling that, if _he_ wasn't careful, _he_ would get hurt.

The theater filled up, save for the two seats on either side of Izaya, and the film on planets began, Izaya not paying the slightest bit of attention. He turned around, looking over the faces, and after the third scan, he was positive that Shizuo had not entered the theater at all. He flipped out his phone, not bothering to mask the distracting light the screen made.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he demanded in a message. Sent...delivered...read...no reply. Izaya threw himself back in the chair, completely pissed that there was no response. Had Shizuo just left? Had he even come at all? Why did he care? Izaya cared about the whereabouts of no one unless it directly related to his informing. But he was a little worried. It had been a while since he'd seen the blond. In some odd form, he'd missed him.

The movie finished, and Izaya had no clue what it was about nor did he care. He stormed down the open hallway, nearing the exit, and the star display that got absolutely no visitors. It was a failure on the part of the planetarium. A dark hallway that one payed fifty cents to enter, and they got to spend however long they wanted inside, looking at the stars. But only one at a time could go in. It was truly pointless.

Screw the virtual roller coaster, screw going to an apartment, screw their whole date, Izaya was going home, he decided. As he stormed forward like a bulldozer, taking no heed of anyone passing him, an arm caught him around the waist, making him double over in shock and momentum. He was quickly pulled out of the mainstream. "Hey, hey, what te hell?!" he cried out when a large hand clasped over his mouth. He bit into the hand, but it didn't move, as if the possessor of it hadn't even noticed the teeth sunken into his hand.

Stars and darkness whirred past his blurred vision as he wrestled with his captor viciously. He bit the hand again, this time noticing something peculiar about it. A scar, perfectly circular, rough, and familiar. Shizuo?

He heard two _clink_s, and a heavy door open. Air blew into his face before he was smashed into a wall, the same door slamming shut, leaving him and his captor in complete darkness. Fingers fumbled against his jacket, throwing it from his shoulders to the floor.

"Hey, Shizzy-chan, what the hell are you...?"

A mouth smashed into his, the cool metallic rim of the man's sunglasses digging into the flesh of Izaya's cheeks. He leaned forward, moaning into the kiss, putting his hands in Shizuo's blond locks of hair. And then the contact was gone, and he was dragged up the wall, the buttons of his shirt being torn apart.

"W-wait!" Izaya panicked. Did he just stutter? "There's only one person allowed in here at once, Shizzy-chan!"

Silence.

His shirt was pulled off his cold body, which was heating up quickly, fire running down and coiling in his groin. Suddenly the stars lit up, illuminating strands of his lover's blond hair. Shizuo's tongue ran along his waist, dipping into his navel, running along his ribs, coiling around his nipple. Izaya arched forward, twisting his legs around Shizuo's waist.

"Shizuo!" he cried out, wondering why not a single word or noise escaped the blond's busy mouth. "Answer me, dammit!"

Fingers splayed over his pale chest, pinning the dark haired man to the wall as Shizuo's other hand undid his pants. Unhooking Izaya's legs, he slid his pants and legs all the way to the floor.

"Shizu-_mmph_," Shizuo shot forward, sucking on the skin under Izaya's jaw. "I don't...want _haaa_...to do this...here..." Izaya fought to say.

Shizuo backed away from the wall, catching the informant by his arms, setting him on the floor without excessive gentleness. He leaned down, covering Izaya completely, all his clothing still on. A look of complete dominance flashing behind his sunglasses. He lowered himself over Izaya's ear, whispering.

"Miss me?" He took the whole ear in the wet cavern of his mouth before pushing off of him and pulling his pants off, and balancing himself with one hand on Izaya's chest.

"Shizuo, what the hell? What kind of question..." Shizuo descended rapidly, lips meeting lips, tongue quickly thrusting into Izaya's mouth, shifting and rubbing against anything it could find. Breath was escaping the brunette quickly as he fought and clawed at Shizuo's shoulders. Quickly and without warning a finger entered him. Izaya arched upward, meeting Shizuo's chest abruptly. He was stuck between Shizuo and Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo took only a moment for breath before locking his mouth onto Izaya's again. His spare hand crept down, taking Izaya's aching erection into the palm of his hand and pumping. Izaya cried out, feeling no space at all. Somehow, he was relaxed by the stars over his head, as Shizuo worked him in three different places.

Pleasure wracked his body in ways he couldn't imagine. He figured Shizuo must have been planning the attack the whole time he was ignoring Izaya. His mind was getting hazy, vision spotting, as precum slicked Shizuo's hand that pumped him violently. He hadn't realized that the one finger up his ass had gone to three. Scissoring, making room. He knew what came next as his mind prepared itself.

The tongue swept over his own, the hand withdrew, as did the fingers, and it was inside him, stretching the brunette in seemingly impossible ways. Izaya's hands flew up, diving into Shizuo's shoulders, his heels digging into the blond's spine even further.

"Sh-Shi..._nnnnngh_..._f-fah..._" he had meant to say something, but no words were decipherable. Shizuo thrust in and out, hitting the bunch of nerves repeatedly, causing a scream to fly from Izaya's lips with each thrust. Shizuo's hand clutched Izaya's almost finished hardness, as the brunette bit into his lip, drawing blood.

Finally, with a cry of relief, Izaya released onto the stomach above him, Shizuo letting out his first noise of the entire scene as he released inside the man bellow him. He collapsed foward, lazily hanging over his exhausted lover. Izaya frowned, tugging harshly on a lock of Shizuo's blond hair.

"What the fuck was that?" he breathed.

"Stars look nice," Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya looked up at the randomly glowing orbs in the 'sky', before licking him own lips clean of dried blood. He didn't really find any beauty in the odd disconfigured pattern of shining dots. No predictibility, no rhyme, no reason. He couldn't explain them, he didn't understand them. Maybe that was what _made_ them beautiful.

"How long did you...ask for this thing?" Izaya breathed.

"Told 'em...ta watch the door...cuz we weren't leaving for...a long time," Shizuo panted, the effect of bottling up all his moans and pants finally wearing on him.

"You know these stars kind of..." he began, noticing that his blond companion had fallen completely asleep. "remind me of you..."

* * *

**So late...I'm sorry, I had something else in mind, it failed, and I got this. I hope you enjoy, and I'll keep going on this couple.**


End file.
